


Hollywood Undead on crack

by Airiamurillo



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Random - Freeform, Video, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airiamurillo/pseuds/Airiamurillo
Summary: Sharing my video I made after a conversation on Wattpad with a reader.





	Hollywood Undead on crack




End file.
